The conventional sunshades for the windshield, in general, involve such defects as undersize sunshading or troublesome operation and storage. PVC roll-up blinds, for instance, provide a local sunshading area only and its suction cups often fail to support it securely. As for those sunshades fabricated from corrugated paper or other materials, all are quite troublesome for use and storage.
In view of various defects found in the conventional devices, the inventor thereby has devoted himself to delicate research together with related experiences in this field involving manufacture of relevant goods for years, through persistent experiments and improvements, and eventually achieved the present invention successfully.